I'd Like Some Desperate Measures
by RNemo
Summary: Josh's body is being controlled by Carolina's habit of playing with dolls. (Based off Desperate Measures Music Video by Marianas Trench. I do not own Marianas Trench or their songs.)


I was asleep in the middle of a room. A big empty room. There were a few dolls around me, but other than that I was alone. A strong force flips me over on my back. I awaken, not knowing what's going on. I see Carolina standing in front of me, hands on her hips. I didn't dare move. All of a sudden, my body picks itself up onto my feet. I didn't know what was happening, for I was not moving myself. Two sharp pains were felt in my left arm so I clutched them with my other hand. After that, I was thrown out of the room by a force I couldn't say I knew was.

I slide into a hallway in a house, but something's not right. Not only is my body moving on its own, but I'm in my boxers. Really. I start dancing and singing to a song that seems ever so familiar to me. I don't have a microphone, but I do have a trophy-toy sort of object that I'm singing into. My legs are dancing all over the place and I probably looked like an idiot. Suddenly, Carolina slides into the hallway next to me..in her panties. I continue dancing until she takes the trophy away from me and starts singing the song by herself, hoping I will keep dancing. But I don't. Instead, I just look at her with my hands on hips. I point at the camera and start arguing with her. We both fling our hands up in the air and I take the trophy from her and drop it on the floor. My hands fly up in the air once more and I back out of the hallway, leaving her standing there.

After that interesting few minutes, I appear in a room with lots of windows. I see my buddy Ian with a duck nose and leotard falling into Mike and Matt's arms. I jump in front of the screen wearing a tight green outfit and wave a red ribbon in vicious circular motions. How strange.

That is over (sigh of relief), but Matt, Mike, Ian, and I are now dressed in grey pants and old shirts, dancing in a straight line. We are all in sync and doing the exact same moves. Then we turn to our left and raise our hands, slowly bringing them down to the music. We do the same thing to the right. I don't know what's going on with me lately, my body seems to control itself. Anyways, starting from the right, we all spin and make a different pose than one another. We are all singing to the same song, by the way. We do a bit more dancing, then I appear somewhere else.

I'm asleep in a pile of people dressed as cheerleaders. We all get up and start doing a routine with pom poms, dancing, singing, and cheerleading. I hold one girl up in the air while she does the splits, then I let go of her and go on to my next move. I start kicking as high as I can into the air, by myself. I'm the only one dancing but hey, I can't help it. Whew, glad that's over with.

I'm in a bar. But not just any bar, an old Wild West Country bar. I begin singing and pointing my finger across the screen, but I'm not even pointing at anything. I seem very enthusiastic in my singing, though. I tip my cowboy hat, and Carolina appears by my side. I stop pointing my finger and she takes over singing. I just stare at her in confusion. She puts her hands in the air and bumps my with her hip, while I'm stumbling across the floor because I wasn't expecting that. I just walk away and she keeps singing.

I'm in front of a blue curtain, in a suit, singing the familiar lyrics to no one in particular, when the camera goes back to Carolina. Yay.

She is still singing alone, like nobody is watching her, trying to look sexy and cool but I'm never going to like her.

Oh, it's back to me in front of the blue curtain. I'm singing again. The camera switches between Carolina alone in the country bar, and me in front of the blue-ish background. She then acts like she has a rope, throws the rope, catches me on the rope, and pulls me back into the bar. We both start dancing as we face each other, and it goes back to me in the suit. I shrug and as I'm about to cuss, throw my hand in front of my face and block out that word.

All of a sudden, I'm falling! I don't know what I fell off of, or where I'm going, but I just fell and I am surrounded in foggy smoke.

Matt is now in front of the blue curtain. He takes his glasses off, smiles at the camera and poses a wanna-be-cool pose. Mike also has glasses on and is smil-

I'M FALLING AGAIN! I don't even know where I am or why I'm falling. And *cough* this smoke is making me cough!

Oh. Now Ian is by the blue curtain. He looks like a retard. Just saying.

STILL FALLING.

Matt is still in front of the camera and he's just nodding like an idiot. Just keep nodding, nodding, nodding.

And guess what?! I'm still falling.

I appear in my suit with my own pair of glasses on now, singing my heart out because God knows why.

Then, I'm back in that lonely room where I was in the beginning, but this time, I'm burning...there is smoke coming out of my chest and I'm sweating to death. I'm coughing as well, due to all of the smoke, and I don't know why I'm burning up.

All of the band members are in front of the blue now, as well as Carolina. She's screaming and whipping her hair everywhere. I don't even know.

I'm back in that same dark room. Just standing there. Suddenly, my left arm punches up in the air by itself. What the heck? It goes down and my head starts turning to the side. I start smacking myself. Ouch! I'm shaking. My whole body is shaking by itself. I can't stop it no matter what I do.

Suddenly I'm in a bed. I am not singing, I'm asleep. I feel a soft and gentle kiss on my right cheek and I wrap my arm around the woman in the bed with me. She kisses me on the lips and I start to kiss back, until I open my eyes to see that she is Carolina. I break the kiss, sit up, and run out of the room. She is still on the bed with a sad look on her face.

Now, I'm in these candy apple pants and my blue hair has glitter in it. I kinda like it... I move my hands in a blow kiss motion, because I can't actually blow a kiss since I'm singing. I stop singing, get some glitter in my hand, and blow it all over the place. It was fun. I realize that I'm at a party with lots of different people dressed like me. I look around in confusion then wiggle my way out of the crowd. Everyone at the party dances in slow motion now, and they slowly fall to the floor. Carolina is the only one left standing and she looks around for me, only to realize that I am gone. I was gone a long time ago.


End file.
